Package-on-packages (PoP) are particularly useful, for example, in the PDA/mobile phone devices where small packaging size is an important factor. Existing Package-on-package (Pop) structures stack a top laminate-based package onto another laminated substrate or laminate-based substrate. The conventional PoP structure suffers from several disadvantages. For example, the mismatch of coefficient of thermal expansions (CTEs) between the laminated substrate and die causes problems like warpage of the packages which affects robustness of the package. In addition, the additional substrate incurs extra cost.
From the foregoing discussion, there is a desire to provide an improved package.